The Stanford CAM. Center for Chronic Low Back Pain has the goal of characterizing the neural mechanisms of four CAM therapies (mindfulness-based stress reduction, cognitive behavioral therapy, real-time fMRI neurofeedback and acupuncture) and translating these mechanisms into tailored and effective treatments for chronic low back pain (CLBP). The Behavioral and Psychophysics Core will function synergistically with the Neuroimaging Core to provide the critical infrastructure and common methodology needed to characterize neural mechanisms of pain modulation and emotional regulation across the Center's Projects. To facilitate the research goals of the Center, the Core will aim to: 1. Provide shared behavioral and psychophysics resources for the Center's Projects;2. Provide a common behavioral and psychophysics research battery that can address research questions across the CAM Projects;and 3. Serve as a resource for capturing and analyzing specific Project measures.